


Blindfolded Buccaneer

by DraceDomino



Series: Drace's Bumper Stories [5]
Category: Shantae
Genre: Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: One of my biweekly bumper stories written with the prompt of "Blindfolds" and the character choice of "Risky Boots!"





	Blindfolded Buccaneer

Blindfolded Buccaneer

“Grr, you damn runt! If you think this is going to change things, I...I...mmpph!” Risky’s voice was cut off as someone lowered their pussy onto her face, and she had no other recourse but to start licking. The most infuriating part was that the pirate had no idea just whose it was, and after what had been nearly a half hour of having her face shared between several different women, any ability to guess by taste had been lost to her.

The pirate was tied up to keep her in place, though it was a safe bet that she’d sit still even if they undid her bindings around her wrists and ankles and stripped the blindfold off her face. Despite her complaining and her protesting, every time a new pussy was offered up she let her tongue run up and down it with a passion that couldn’t be faked, and an enthusiasm that clearly ran far deeper than mere surface presentation. As Risky laid on her back with yet another girl sitting on her face, the pirate’s complaints calmed down while her tongue was put to work. In fact, the only time she actually did complain was when she had been left unoccupied without a tasty treat across her lips.

Who was this newest one?! She couldn’t even wager a guess. As her lips pursed around the hood and her tongue sought out the sensitive clit, she could feel her newest visitor push her hips down to grind her wet, warm folds against the rest of her mouth. After a few seconds of suckling this particular girl seemed to be a little impatient, and she pulled her hood from Risky’s lips with a pop, only to shove them down on the tip of the pirate’s nose. Risky Boots, stubborn scourge of the seas, couldn’t resist drawing in a deep, deep breath and trying to place the aroma.

Was it Shantae? Sky? That damned zombie Rottytops? For all she knew it could be that brute of a woman that worked at the Squidsmith - in the few seconds Risky had to look at the room before the blindfold went on, it seemed like Shantae had brought the whole damn town to watch the pirate get punished. She was sure by now that she had sucked the slits of all of her greatest rivals as well as a few handfuls of civilians, and this newest visitor was no different. The girls were playing their cards close to their chest as well - no voices, no moans, making it further impossible for Risky to place the flavors.

The newest visitor rode Risky’s face to a thrilling orgasm, and once more the pirate was left buffeted with the squirt of another wet hole. As it peeled away from her face and she was left gasping and glistening under the heat of another woman’s nectar, finally a voice slipped into the room to give the pirate some bit of idea just what was going on. Words came as she felt hands working at her ankles, pulling the rope free so her legs could slowly be lifted.

“Risky, you’ve been fussing up a storm!” Shantae’s voice filled the air, and another woman’s hand moved over Risky’s mouth to stop her from replying. Couldn’t let the pirate’s attitude get in the way of the fun! “But you might be surprised to find out that I haven’t had my turn yet! I haven’t let you eat my pussy yet because...well…”

The sound of flesh slapping on flesh filled the room after Shantae’s words, and Risky twitched as a meaty length fell across the top of her own warm, wet slit. The pirate’s eyes went wide behind her blindfold, and as Shantae moved herself to slip within her old rival, the pirate knew full well just what was happening.

Shantae hadn’t made the pirate eat her pussy yet...because she didn’t have one. Steadily the inches started to push inside, and Risky Boots’ hips arched forward to meet the pressure gliding within. After so long of slurping on the slits of Scuttle Town’s sluts, the swashbuckler was sweetly ready to be claimed. As the hand pulled away from her mouth Risky Boots struggled for the proper words, and finally only managed to let her voice quiver out in a tone that was distinctly unlike her typical indomitable, stubborn self.

“T...This is...amazing…” The pirate whimpered, heat rising in her chest and a hopeful harmony picking up in her voice. “Maybe...Maybe I’ll learn to be good, after al--MPMPHH!”

“Hey Risky do me next!” The voice of a cheerful zombie girl filled the room as one more wet hole was slapped on the pirate’s face, silencing her words of redemption. It was all well and good - with a zombie on her face and a half-genie in her pussy, Risky Boots wasn’t a threat to Scuttle Town anytime soon.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr for more of my work!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
